


A Princess's Wish - Желание принцессы

by Silwery_Wind



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tales, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Reality, Virtual Reality, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Давным-давно, в далёком королевстве, жила-была принцесса, прекрасная и совершенная, словно Кукла.





	A Princess's Wish - Желание принцессы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Princess's Wish:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242774) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem). 



Давным-давно, в далёком королевстве, жила-была принцесса, прекрасная и совершенная, словно Кукла. Все в королевстве любили её и с удовольствием рассказывали чужестранцам истории о нежной Принцессе с кожей, словно фарфор. Принцы из далёких и более сильных стран надеялись завоевать её симпатию, ведь, вне всякого сомнения, столь милая девочка обязательно вырастет в прекрасную невесту.  
Но из-за всех этих ожиданий прекрасная Принцесса могла доверять только ближайшему окружению, состоящему из слуг, и чувствовала себя очень одиноко, видя и слыша, как смеются и играют другие дети. Пока однажды она не высказала своё нехитрое желание — желание ходить среди людей, замаскировавшись, словно героиня одной из тех историй, которые рассказывала ей гувернантка.  
— Хм, сделать это будет непросто, — сказала Юлианна, горничная, присматривающая за домашним хозяйством и следящая за распорядком дня Куклы. — Простите, Принцесса, но это может быть попросту небезопасно.  
Но её личная служанка Дизи предложила возможное решение — виртуальную реальность, которая могла дать ту свободу, которой Кукла так страстно желала и в которой нуждалась, и безопасность одновременно.  
— Ну конечно! — заявил сумасшедший брат Дизи, когда занялся распределением денежных средств, выделенных на закупку всего необходимого оборудования, и начал "исследования" по осуществлению их плана. Результатом "исследований" стала большая гильдия, созданная в мире под названием Королевство Зимы, и появление легендарного воина Зимнего Триумфа, полностью посвятившего себя охране и защите прекрасной Принцессы.  
Это будет так весело! Юлианна и Зимний Триумф будут вычислять, какие монстры являются наиболее прибыльной добычей. Дизи будет разведчиком, заманивая монстров в нужное место, Зимний Триумф — отвлекать их внимание на себя и играть роль танка отряда, Юлианна — наносить сильный магический урон, а Принцесса будет поддерживать их отряд, исцеляя и накладывая защиту.  
— У тебя будет самая важная роль, Принцесса! — объявила Дизи. — Если священник погибнет, то весь отряд будет в опасности.  
— Му-ха-ха-ха, больше денег для всех нас! — ликующе выкрикнул Зимний Триумф, когда очередной босс-монстр был повержен.  
— Неплохо, — согласилась Юлианна, решив, что должна продавать полученное дороже в ночных магазинах, когда остальные будут спать.  
А Принцесса чувствовала себя абсолютно счастливой. Их гильдия становилась всё популярнее, а растущие уровни позволяли побеждать всё более сильных и уникальных монстров.

Это не могло длиться вечно. Покупка вещей по дешёвке и перепродажа их с небольшой наценкой — это подсказывал здравый смысл, но Королевство Зимы, кажется, зашло слишком далеко, со своими ночными магазинами в низкоуровневых районах, обманывающими новичков, никогда не видевших более выгодных вариантов.  
На всех форумах Королевство Зимы прославилось. Они неизменно заявляли, что совсем не получают добычи, но через несколько дней после рейда на босса начинали продавать легендарное снаряжение.  
В личку посыпались оскорбления, и Принцесса почувствовала себя особенно плохо, когда среди них встретилось предположение, что не будь у неё денег, у неё вообще не было бы друзей. Что она могла возразить? На деньги реального мира ей купили лучшее снаряжение, а её гильдия была создана людьми, которым её отец платил зарплату. Даже те, кого она встретила в игре, оставались с ней только из-за репутации и работы, которую делал кто-то другой. Это было совсем не то, чего она хотела.  
Но как решить эту проблему? Принцесса не видела выхода...  
Пока однажды ей не выпал шанс во Второй жизни — игре, где она могла скрыть свой ник и выбрать такой класс, о котором её слуги никогда не догадаются. Принцесса была уверена, что так она найдет настоящих друзей, которые примут её такой, какая она есть.  
Она станет кем-то большим, чем просто хорошенькой Куклой.

**Author's Note:**

> Переводилось на конкурс "Редкая птица" на fanfics.me, во внеконкурс.  
> Публикация на фанфиксе - http://fanfics.me/fic122380


End file.
